


Искра в темноте

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, midi, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>оставшись один, Рикерт должен повзрослеть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искра в темноте

Часть первая

Он почти ничего не запомнил.  
Только безумную скачку-полет, когда сердце то проваливается в кишки, то бьется у самого горла, звезды, мчащиеся навстречу, и холодный ветер, сушащий слезы на щеках. Когда конь нес их над лесом, по ноге сильно чиркнуло веткой: Рикерт почувствовал жжение, а потом в этом месте штанина подмокла от крови.  
Пальцы сводило судорогой, так крепко он держался за чужой плащ.  
Потом звезды остановились, голова закружилась, а под ноги мягко толкнулась земля. Рикерт понял, что его за шиворот сняли с седла и поставили рядом с конем. Вокруг простирался луг, мокрый от ночной росы. Где-то на краю его темнели очертания приземистого строения. За неплотно прикрытыми ставнями горел свет.  
Рядом с Рикертом рухнули два бесчувственных тела. Он поднял голову: перед ним возвышался гигантский всадник, венчающий его плечи череп насмешливо смотрел на Рикерта сверху вниз. Глазницы тускло светились.  
– Ты уходишь? – тоскливо спросил Рикерт. – Что же мне теперь с ними делать?  
Череп оскалился в улыбке. Выглядело жутковато.  
– Искать помощи. И быстро.  
И Рикерт побежал.

Ноги путались в мокрой высокой траве. Он два раза поскользнулся, прежде чем, задыхаясь, влетел на крыльцо и заколотил в обитую полосками стали дверь.  
Дом ответил напряженной тишиной. Рикерт был уверен, что только что слышал изнутри странный звон, похожий на лязг металла о металл, и вот уже ничего – только в пристройке, похожей на сарай, заблеяли козы. Где-то за домом плескала вода – кажется, там вертелось колесо. Рикерт не осуждал хозяев за молчание.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил Рикерт у двери. – Я не грабитель. Я мальчик.  
Долго, томительно долго ничего не происходило, а потом он услышал.  
– И, похоже, ты один.  
Задрав голову, он увидел чердачное окно, а в нем – очертания человека с самострелом в руках. Оружие было направлено на Рикерта.  
Он на всякий случай шагнул назад.  
– На лугу двое моих друзей. Они умирают... Не стреляйте! Лучше я просто уйду.  
– Стой там, – сердито сказал человек. Голос у него был старческий, хриплый. – Я сейчас спущусь. За каким чертом вас сюда занесло? Здесь редко бывают путешественники...  
Не успел он договорить, как внизу лязгнул засов. Дверь приоткрылась. Рикерт зажмурился: глаза отвыкли от света. Сквозь растопыренные пальцы, прижатые к лицу, он наконец различил, что на пороге стоит маленькая девочка с фонарем.  
– Папа, это правда мальчик, – громко позвала она. – И он ранен! У него перевязана рука!  
– Я вроде не разрешал тебе открывать, – огрызнулся старик, косматый и грозный, появляясь из недр дома.  
– Твои друзья могут идти? Надеюсь, у них не оспа или что-то такое?  
Рикерт молча покачал головой.

– Паршиво, – заявил старик, осматривая раненых.  
Рикерт был с ним согласен. Им пришлось везти Гатса и Каску на тачке, и, глядя, как подпрыгивает свесившаяся через край окровавленная культя, стоит колесу наскочить на камень, как беспомощно мотаются грязные голые ноги Каски, Рикерт чувствовал тупое отчаяние. И сильнее налегал грудью на ручку, толкая тачку вперед.  
– Сил у тебя, как у воробья, – буркнул в конце концов старик, отстраняя его, и, крякнув и поднатужившись, споро покатил тачку к дому.  
"Крепкий какой, – устало удивился Рикерт, тащась следом. – Повезло."  
Бессознательный Гатс был тяжелым и казался вялым, будто из него повыдергали все кости. Его с трудом удалось вдвоем донести до лежанки. Запекшаяся кровь покрывала Гатса с ног до головы, штаны пропитались ею насквозь и схватились коркой.  
Все время, пока хозяин дома занимался ранами, Рикерт топтался у него за спиной и напряженно ждал.  
– Глаз вытек, – перечислял старик, бинтуя голову Гатса. – Сломаны два ребра. Или три... Все эти драные раны... Точно по нему одновременно прошлись щипцами, пилой, бороной и плетью-девятихвосткой. Не удивлюсь, если они воспалятся... Чего стоишь? – рявкнул он, оборачиваясь. – Занимайся женщиной!  
– Сейчас, – отшатнулся Рикерт. Он заметался между столом и койкой, перевернул миску с водой. Очутился перед огромной печью. Наступил на какие-то железные цепи.  
Это был очень странный дом.  
– Ай, – махнул на него рукой суровый дед. – Эрика!  
– Уже, – отозвалась девочка. – Не волнуйся, папа.  
Рикерт подошел ближе: она осторожно обтирала Каску мокрой тряпицей.   
Глаза Каски были полуприкрыты, она редко, поверхностно дышала и все время вздрагивала. Все ее тело покрывала какая-то слизь и бесчисленные порезы, которые снова принялись кровоточить. Девочка прикладывала к ним кусочки белого мха. Рикерт погладил Каску по голове: лоб оказался холодным. Он перевел взгляд ниже: над левой грудью Каски кто-то словно небрежно вырезал странную руну. Кровь на этом месте уже засохла.  
– Мальчик, принеси, пожалуйста, чистое полотенце из сундука, – попросила Эрика, и Рикерт, вздрогнув, повиновался: смотреть на голую Каску было неестественно, неприлично. Будь Каска в сознании, она бы уже давно надрала ему уши.  
– Вот чего я не понимаю... – подал голос старик. Рикерт обернулся.  
– Судя по всему, руку он потерял совсем недавно. Почему он не истек кровью?  
Рикерт пожал плечами.  
– Я посыпал его и Каску эльфийской пыльцой, – признался он. – Она хорошо помогла им обоим.  
Эрика, сидящая на табуретке, подняла на него глаза – огромные, ясные, светло-серые. Рикерт подумал, что никогда не видел таких хорошеньких девочек.  
– Ты что, волшебник? – спросила она. – Откуда у тебя такая пыльца?  
– От эльфа, – буркнул Рикерт. На него разом нахлынули ужасные воспоминания. Он покачнулся и оперся на какую-то большую железную штуку, оказавшуюся наковальней.  
"Вот оно что, это дом кузнеца, – подумал Рикерт. – Вот почему старик такой сильный."  
А вслух сказал:  
– Я не волшебник. Я наемник.

– Ну вот, я сделал для них все, что мог, – старый Годо вытер руки, измазанные кровью, о кухонное полотенце. Рикерт вытянул шею, поглядел: Гатс и Каска лежали плашмя, укрытые одеялами до самых подбородков, тихие, неподвижные... "Как покойники", – подумал Рикерт и отодвинул головку сыра, которую ему подпихнула Эрика.  
Кусок не лез в горло.  
– У меня нет денег, – пробормотал Рикерт, просительно глядя на хозяина дома. – Но если вы позволите нам немного побыть здесь... Пока они не придут в себя... Я могу делать любую работу.  
– А рука? – звонко спросила Эрика. Она сидела, подперев щеки обеими руками, и с восхищением смотрела на Рикерта. – Рука у тебя разве не болит?  
Он осторожно подвигал плечом, согнул забинтованный локоть.  
– По-моему, нет.  
– По-моему, ты врешь! – девочка наставила на него палец.  
– А ну-ка, заткнитесь оба, – прервал их кузнец. – Когда вы звените на два голоса, у меня начинает болеть голова. Скажи-ка мне, добрый мальчик, что это с ними приключилось? И кто теперь может искать их здесь, чтобы додать этим двоим то, что не додал сразу? И как, черт возьми, вы попали в долину ночью, одни, перелетели вы через перевал, что ли?! Отвечай быстро и честно.  
Рикерт подобрался. Было ясно, что от его ответов зависит, выкинут ли их с Гатсом и Каской обратно на луговину или оставят хотя бы до утра. Рикерт бы очень желал ответить как можно честнее, но...  
– Я... Ничего этого не знаю, – пролепетал он, покачнулся и потерял сознание.

– Папа сказал, что ты дурачок, – произнес над ним голос Эрики, стоило Рикерту открыть глаза.  
Его голова лежала на подоле ее платья.  
– Папа сказал, что тебе нужно поесть, когда ты очнешься. И что у тебя такой вид, будто ты неделю не ел и столько же не спал.  
– Я спал, – пробормотал Рикерт, приподнимаясь. – Где Каска?  
– Папа понес ее в шахту. Что ты так смотришь? У нас рядом тут заброшенная шахта, про которую говорят, что ее вырыли на эльфийской земле... Отличное место, между прочим. Папа сказал, что спрячет вас там, пока не будет ясно, ищет ли вас кто-нибудь...  
– Твой папа очень мудрый, – признал Рикерт. В животе у него забурчало. Поесть бы действительно не мешало.  
Эрика важно кивнула и наклонилась к его уху:  
– А еще у нас с ним есть секрет...  
– Эрика, быстро спать, – приказал Годо, появляясь на пороге и хмуро озирая комнату. Он морщился и держался за поясницу: видимо, ноша оказалась для него тяжела. – А мы с тобой, мальчик, вдвоем потащим этого верзилу. Эх. Не хочется, чтобы его раны открылись, но и спокойно спать, пока Эрике может грозить из-за вас какая-нибудь опасность, я тоже не смогу.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул Рикерт. – Насчет работы...  
– Работничек, – буркнул Годо, с кряхтением ухватывая ноги Гатса. – Ну-ну. Устроили старику веселую ночку...  
Спуск в пещеру произвел на Рикерта неизгладимое впечатление. Вырубленные в скале ступени были узкими и скользкими, тело Гатса – неловким и тяжелым, а от света фонаря, поставленного Годо на каменную площадку, по стенам метались тени. Зато когда они наконец дошли до самого низа и переложили Гатса на заготовленную постель, Рикерт выпрямил спину и не смог сдержать вздох восхищения: пещера была огромна и немыслимо красива. Из породы то там, то тут торчали искристые кристаллы. Ручьи, скатывающиеся по стенам и бегущие по дну, составляли причудливый узор.  
– А снаружи у этого края скалы есть водопад, – подала голос Эрика. Девочка вовсе не торопилась идти спать, а, позевывая, сидела на верхней ступеньке. – Я тебе завтра покажу. Хочешь?  
– Он хочет завтра целый день сидеть и ухаживать за своими больными друзьями, – прикрикнул Годо, с кряхтением выпрямляясь. – Ну, вроде все. Мальчик... Как там тебя?  
– Рикерт.  
– Одеяла вот здесь. Если что будет нужно – вылезай наверх, но осторожней.  
Рикерт кивнул.  
Но ни он, ни Годо не предполагали, насколько веселой выдастся эта ночка. Потому что, не успел старик взяться за фонарь и попрощаться, как Каска застонала и села на койке. И, едва Рикерт подскочил к ней, как она завизжала, забилась, заколотила руками и ногами, и ее крик отразился от потолка пещеры, в сотни раз приумноженный эхом.

Позади дома обнаружилось колесо, вращаемое водой. "Прекрасный механизм, – с гордостью сказал Годо. – Колесо вертится, мехи раздуваются. Получается ровный и сильный ток воздуха в плавильню. А отец и дед мой качали меха вручную!"  
Рикерт сидел в холодке и бросал в реку камушки. Голова была тяжелой и сонной. Не хотелось ни думать, ни жить.  
– Мальчик! – позвала его Эрика, выглядывая из-за угла. – Посмотри на нас. Правда, мы хорошенькие?  
Рикерт без интереса повернулся к ней.  
– Опа!  
Все так, как он и думал. За спиной у Эрики стояла Каска.  
На ней была ночная рубашка девочки, доходящая Каске до бедер, а в волосах – алая ленточка. Каска цеплялась за плечи Эрики; стоило Рикерту приподняться, чтобы рассмотреть ее, как она с рычанием отшатнулась, закрылась локтями.  
– Очень красиво, – сухо сказал Рикерт.  
– Иди одень ее, – велел Эрике Годо, незаметно подошедший следом. – Не дело, чтобы она бегала полуголой.  
– Так перешить надо, – Эрика топнула ножкой. Рикерт устало подумал, что она совсем избалована отцом. – Я маленькая, а Каска – вон какая большая. Я перешью зеленое платье с воланами...  
– Это тебе не кукла! – не выдержал Рикерт. Он вскочил на ноги, и Каска шарахнулась в сторону. Эрика тоже попятилась, с изумлением глядя на него. – Это Каска! Я не знаю, почему она не узнает меня, не знаю, почему она стала такой, но...  
Годо положил ему руку на плечо. Рикерт осекся.  
– Потише, парень, – с явным сочувствием сказал он. – Эрика точно ни в чем не виновата.  
Рикерт отвернулся, моргнул и уперся лбом в деревянный сруб.  
– Почему она такая? – с трудом спросил он. – Это скоро пройдет?  
– Я не знаю, – откликнулся Годо. – Наверное, стала чьей-то военной добычей. Она твоя родственница?  
– Мы были в одном отряде и вместе сражались, – с трудом выговорил Рикерт. – Я хочу прежнюю Каску. Хочу, чтобы все было, как раньше.  
Со своего места ему было отлично видно, как Каска сидит на берегу на корточках, задумчиво почесывая в голове. Наткнувшись рукой на ленточку, она стащила ее и бросила в речку. А потом, не слушая грозных окликов Эрики, вошла в воду и побрела против течения – к водопаду.  
Все два дня, что прошли здесь, у хижины Годо, Каска то сидела, забившись в угол, то принималась метаться и скулить, то часами стояла под струями водопада, будто бы все мылась, мылась – и никак не могла отмыться.  
К себе она подпускала только Эрику, видимо, полагая ее неопасной.  
Гатс лихорадил и в себя не приходил.

***

Три ночи подряд ему снился кошмар.  
Все время один и тот же.  
В нем Рикерт брал котелок и бежал к реке, и вечерний лес над его головой шумел дружелюбно и по-летнему, и в спину летели отголоски чужих разговоров, а впереди было столько всего хорошего, что он шел через этот лес, помахивая котелком, чуть ли не с песней, а когда поворачивал назад – его встречала тишина.  
В этой тишине Рикерт выходил на поляну, и котелок падал из его ослабевшей руки, и он больше не слышал голосов, не видел перед собой леса, только тьму – и затухающие в ней головешки, оставшиеся от только что пылавших костров. Жалкие, гаснущие огоньки. Ноги Рикерта будто прирастали к земле, и все, что он мог – это смотреть, как медленно огни тают.  
И когда они исчезали совсем, из тьмы, подкрадывающейся к Рикерту, теплой, липкой, как недавно пролитая кровь, обволакивающей его, как деготь, появлялся безымянный ужас. Раскрывал широкую пасть и скалился острыми зубами. И Рикерт, маленький и беспомощный, оставался с ним один на один.  
Тогда он просыпался от крика, и, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, твердил: "Они убили, убили, убили их!", а потом, обессилев, с головой накрывался одеялом и дрожал под ним до рассвета, слушая, как капает в пещере вода.  
В эту ночь он так же проснулся, послушал, как бредит на своей койке Гатс, как испуганно мычит забившаяся в угол Каска, и не выдержал – побрел вверх по лестнице, задыхаясь от слез. "Мы – лишь головешки от прежнего костра, догорающие в темноте", – билось у него в голове, когда он стучался в заднюю дверь дома.  
Ему открыла заспанная Эрика.  
– Что стряслось, Рикерт-братик? Что-то с Каской?  
"Все-то у нее братики, – подумал Рикерт почти сердито. – И Каска-то у нее сестренка..."  
Он ничего не ответил. Он и сам толком не знал, чего ищет и чего ждет. А потом услышал прежний звон – и шагнул мимо Эрики, в кузню.  
Годо стоял над наковальней, и пот тек по его закопченному лицу, когда он с размаху опускал молот на зажатую в клещах полоску стали. Металл пел. Отблески пламени метались по стенам, угли в горниле пылали багровым жаром, но главное – там были искры.  
Искры фонтаном брызгали из-под молота, искры были живыми, горячими, и тьма, прячущаяся по углам, отступала, тьма боялась их – ярких, обжигающих. Здесь, в кузнице, была жизнь – настоящая, хоть и странная, не похожая на ту, к которой Рикерт привык.  
Годо отложил молот и сунул заготовку, в которой Рикерт внезапно опознал новенькую дверную скобу, в бочку. Зашипело железо, повалил пар.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Годо, стягивая рукавицы, у Рикерта, замершего у стены. – Только не говори мне, что он умер.  
"Он – это Гатс", – понял Рикерт, но вместо этого пробормотал:  
– Это какое-то волшебство...  
– Я тоже так умею! – завопила Эрика.  
– Во как, – почти не удивившись, покачал головой Годо. – Залюбовался на искры, значит... Ну-ну. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.  
Назавтра Гатс пришел в себя.

***

Дождь шуршал по крыше, не переставая. Из окна было видно, как тяжелые капли падают в выложенную камнем выемку под водостоком. Вода в речушке пенилась крупными пузырями.  
Рикерт стоял коленями на скамье и смотрел на луговину и мокрый сад, пелену дождя и туманные очертания гор за ней. За его спиной Эрика внимательно исследовала глиняную стену.  
– Могла бы сказать, что вы с отцом знаете Гатса, – с укором сказал Рикерт. – Я так трясся, что нас выбросят на улицу...  
– Это и был наш секрет! – зашипела в ответ Эрика. – Секреты нельзя разбалтывать! А теперь помолчи!  
Рикерт обернулся: Эрика стояла, приложив ухо к днищу самой высокой кружки, которую смогла найти в доме, и внимательно слушала. Из-за стены долетали раздраженные, но неразборчивые голоса.  
– Гатс говорит, что все равно уйдет, потому что у него "кровные" счеты, – поделилась Эрика. – Папа отвечает, что Гатс дурак. Гатс говорит, что Каску с собой не возьмет... Потому что она не в себе, а он не сможет приглядывать за ней... О! Папа послал Гатса в задницу!  
– Эрика! – сконфузился Рикерт.  
– Правда-правда! Папа говорит, что скует самый большой и острый меч, чтобы эта задница Гатсом навеки подавилась... Я рада, что Каска останется здесь, она такая милая! – воодушевленно добавила Эрика, и Рикерт покачал головой: он не думал, что это хорошие новости.  
– Мне не нравится, что теперь Каска все время сидит запертая в эльфийской шахте, как пленница, – сказал он, барабаня пальцами по подоконнику. – У нее такой печальный вид... Даже если она ничего не говорит, она не заслужила, чтобы жить, как в зверь в клетке...  
– Я буду водить ее погулять днем, – отрезала Эрика, размахивая кружкой. – А на ночь заводить обратно. Потому что...  
– Потому что ночью на "клейменных" наползает нечисть, – повторил Рикерт слова Гатса. И нахмурился.  
– Что они там еще говорят про задницу?  
– Они говорят о тебе, – хихикнула Эрика, но тут приоткрылась дверь, и она еле успела отскочить от стены, спрятав кружку за спину.  
– Ну-ка, иди сюда, – Годо поманил Рикерта узловатым пальцем.  
Гатс сидел возле наковальни, огромный, угрюмый, взъерошенный. Его туника была насквозь мокрой – видно, бродил под дождем. Может быть, даже заходил к Каске...  
При появлении Рикерта он хмуро глянул на него уцелевшим левым глазом.  
– Вот этот громила и бездельник желает уйти на все четыре стороны, – начал Годо, указав на Гатса, и закашлялся. – При этом ему, видно, насрать, что будет с тобой...  
– Годо, – предупреждающе начал Гатс, и, махнув рукой, не закончил.  
– Рикерт, у тебя есть семья? Откуда ты вообще?  
– Из Бальдина, – тихо сказал Рикерт. – Но, Гатс, моей семьей были Ястребы. Каска, Джудо, Пиппин, Коркус... И Гриффит... Ты чего? – испугался он, увидев, что лицо Гатса исказила судорога.  
– Ничего. Значит, о тебе некому позаботиться?  
– Я солдат. Я такой же наемник, как и ты, – Рикерт ковырнул половицы носком сапога. – Я тут думал, что если понадобится, смогу попытать счастья в Тюдор... Наняться в войско к какому-нибудь графу. Правда, придется подраться, – вздохнул Рикерт.  
Гатс невесело хмыкнул.  
– Вояки и бездельники, – припечатал кузнец. – Вот что, мальчик. Если хочешь, можешь еще некоторое время пожить здесь. Я боюсь, Эрика не справится со взрослой женщиной... А мне надо ковать.  
– Я буду очень рад! – выпалил Рикерт. – Только...  
Он повернулся к Гатсу.  
– Я надеялся, что ты тоже останешься. Ты, я и Каска. Если правда, что мы – последние Ястребы...  
Гатс молча поднялся с табуретки и вышел за дверь. Рикерт разочарованно вздохнул – и покачнулся, когда Эрика сзади напрыгнула ему на спину.  
– Ура, и ты остаешься! Ты будешь моей лошадкой!

– Качай!  
– Я и так качаю!  
– Погано качаешь!  
Годо обогнул верстак с разложенными на нем инструментами: клещами, зубилами, "гладилками" – встал за треногой и, обхватив рукояти мехов поверх кистей Рикерта, изо всех сил принялся раздувать огонь. Рикерт взвыл: руки у кузнеца были просто железные.  
– Вот так надо, – буркнул Годо. – Вот теперь разогреется. Бери клещи.  
Рикерт осторожно подцепил красную болванку и бросил на "лицо" наковальни. Взял молот. Рукоять была еще теплой.  
– Не спи, – буркнул Годо, и Рикерт, вдохнув, ударил. Попадать получалось так-сяк, каждый удар отдавался в левой руке, держащей клещи, предплечье сводило.   
Рикерт стиснул зубы и постарался бить размеренней и прицельней. Заготовка совсем немного сплющилась и лишь чуть-чуть изогнулась, а металл стремительно тускнел, остывая.  
– Повтори, – крикнул ему в самое ухо Годо, и Рикерт послушно перенес заготовку на угли. Снова налег на мехи. Из горна потянуло волной жара, по стенам заплясали багровые отсветы.  
– Хорошо, – одобрил Годо. Рикерт сам видел, что хорошо. Дождавшись, пока металл вновь раскалится, он снова перекинул его на наковальню, и, поплевав на ладони, ухватил за молот. У него должно было получиться.  
– В воду, – наконец, велел Годо, и Рикерт, мокрый, как мышь, задыхающийся, дрожащими руками опустил клещи в бочку.  
Зашипело, повалил пар.  
– И что, – спросил Рикерт, отдышавшись. – Вот это я сделал серп? Настоящий серп?  
– Угу, – сказал Годо. – Наточить – и хоть сейчас в поле. Только у него ручки нет. И маленький он. И кривой.  
– Но можно же куда-нибудь приспособить? – ревниво спросил Рикерт, разглядывая ставший темно-серым металл.  
– Да можно, – ухмыльнулся Годо. – Видишь, по-дедовски ковать тяжело. Ничего, завтра опять запустим колесо – пойдет полегче...  
– Папа, – дверь приоткрылась, и Эрика сунула в кузню свой хорошенький носик. Рикерт слабо помахал ей рукой. – Ужин сейчас остынет. Чур, Рикерт помоет посуду.  
– Чего это я, – обиделся Рикерт. – Я работал!  
– Вижу, – Эрика фыркнула, махнула на пороге пышными юбками. – Сделал один серп. Кривой и маленький. И без ручки.  
– Дверь закрой, просквозишь, – гаркнул Годо. Рикерт плеснул в лицо из бочки, надел сухую рубашку и вышел на улицу.  
Было довольно темно. Птицы уже затихли, ночные сверчки еще не принялись голосить. Наступал час той особенной вечерней тишины, которую Рикерт так любил, еще когда был в банде Ястреба: время, когда все рассаживались у костров и возникало удивительное чувство "причастности".  
Он привалился спиной к двери и закрыл глаза.  
Стоило смежить веки, и перед глазами рассыпался ворох искр.

– Вот так. Просовывай сюда ногу...  
– Не лезет!  
– Надо было снять башмак. А сюда – другую. Держи свои юбки!  
– Я и так держу. Но если я отпущу их, ты будешь "в домике".  
– Эрика, не смей! Уфф. Вот, кажется так. Теперь осталось закрепить... Ключ я вроде подобрал!  
– Какого черта вы там делаете? – грозно спросил Годо, заглядывая в комнату.  
– Ой! – подпрыгнула Эрика, а Рикерт кубарем вывалился у нее из-под юбки-колокола.  
– Мы ничего такого, – зачастил он, потирая ушибленный о ножку стола локоть. – Тут у вас в арсенале нашлась одна штучка. Мы просто пытались понять, как она работает!  
– Ага, – сказала Эрика, похаживая взад-вперед по комнате. Обеими руками она поддерживала перед грудью две большие шипованные полусферы. Несколько цепочек вели от них вниз. Задрав подол, Эрика кокетливо продемонстрировала железный пояс с поперечниной, надетый поверх белоснежных панталон. Снять пояс, не открыв замок, было бы невозможно.  
Годо досадливо плюнул на пол.  
– Ах, дети-дети. Надо было догадаться, что срамота вас заинтересует. Это я делал на заказ, для одного господина, часто отлучающегося из дома и переживающего, что в его отсутствие даму будут навещать другие господа. Судя по тому, что заказ он не забрал, жена его все-таки отравила. А ну-ка, снимай! – Он подошел и дернул пояс за ремешок, а потом грозно воззрился на Рикерта. – Ты что, успел ее запереть, убогий? Там замок заедал!  
– Ну да, – Рикерт вжал голову в плечи. – Надо же было проверить... Ай! Ой!  
– Я не буду это выбрасывать, – пригрозил Годо, надевая башмак обратно на ногу. – Я вот подожду, когда вы подрастете, и собственноручно надену его на Эрику.

***

– Годо, есть что-нибудь, чего ты не мог бы придумать и выковать? – спросил однажды Рикерт, с восхищением разглядывая "арсенал": теснящиеся вдоль стен сарая мечи, алебарды, кинжалы, кирасы, шлемы, наколенники, рукавицы... Арбалеты, пружинные самострелы, прочие механизмы, схемы которых Годо придумал сам. Разложенные на верстаке шпоры, цепочки, пряжки, другие бирюльки, даже тот странный пояс с замочком под ключ... И это не считая кос, ножниц, серпов, топоров, ободов для бочек и подков, которые Годо делал без счета!  
А ведь еще были пороховые бомбочки... И железная рука для Гатса.  
Годо не на шутку задумался, а потом, хекнув, потер фартук на груди.  
– Разве что новое сердце, – полусерьезно-полушутливо ответил он. – Старое временами сбоит...  
– Почему ты не переберешься поближе к городам? – пристал к нему Рикерт.  
Годо сдавленно засмеялся.  
– Я мог бы рассказать тебе препотешную историю о кузнеце, который сбежал из страны Тюдор, потому что, пытаясь стать государственным героем, нечаянно стал государственным преступником... Но мои старые мозги говорят мне, что я тебе ее уже как-то рассказывал.  
– Это же было давно, – почесал в голове Рикерт. – Ну, то есть, ты такой ста... так давно живешь, что тебя уже все забыли. Но ведь есть и другие страны?  
– Королевство Мидланд? – хитренько усмехнулся старик. – Ты бы хотел сейчас оказаться в столице Мидланда?  
– Нет! – честно ответил Рикерт. – Последний раз, когда мы там были, нас вроде бы тоже объявили государственными преступниками... Но ведь когда-нибудь все изменится?  
Они только что закончили партию мечей. Завтра Годо с рассветом собирался выехать, чтобы поспеть на ярмарочную неделю в ближайший пограничный городок. Рикерт по одному протягивал мечи Годо, который заворачивал их в козлиные шкуры.  
Последним оказался эсток, тонкий и острый. Рикерт попробовал остроту ногтем, полюбовался, как играет на лезвии закатное солнце, сделал пару выпадов.  
– Ой! – сказала Эрика, загоняющая во двор коз. На ее руку был намотан тонкий, длинный ремешок, заканчивающийся обшитой тканью петлей, надетой на запястье Каски. – Ты прям как Гатс!  
– Вспомнил былое, – пожал плечами Рикерт.  
– Было-о-ое, – передразнил Годо, отбирая у него клинок. – Сосунок... Поедешь со мной завтра?  
– Да! – обрадовался Рикерт. И тут же испугался: – А как же Эрика? И Каска?  
– Пфф! – Эрика надула губы. – Жили мы тут и без всяких зазнаек с мечами... Папа меня знаешь с каких лет уже одну оставлял? Главное – никому не открывать.  
– Особенно если придет волк с железными зубами! – зарычал Рикерт и попытался укусить ее за незагорелое плечико. Эрика завизжала и принялась охаживать его козьей хворостиной, а Каска захлопала в ладоши. Они налетели на телегу, своротили одну козью связку. Мечи с лязгом и грохотом рассыпались, Рикерт и Эрика остолбенели, а Годо принялся костерить их на чем свет стоит.

***

Ночь, липкая, как патока, и черная, как сажа, надвигалась со всех сторон.  
Исчезли деревья, исчезли палатки и одеяла, расстеленные на земле. Ворчание раненых, надтреснутый звук губной гармошки, чья-то негромкая песня – все будто бы стерла эта жирная, теплая чернота.  
И когда в ней погасли отголоски рассеянных, затоптанных костров, навстречу Рикерту выдвинулся безымянный ужас, но на этот раз из его крепких, острых зубов свисал человек.  
"Бе-ги, Рике... бе...ги..." – отчетливо произнес он, а ночь, подбирающаяся к Рикерту своей зубастой мордой, заулыбалась.  
Поглядев под ноги, Рикерт увидел, что стоит в ручье черной крови.  
И опять остается один на один с темнотой.

– Рикерт, Рикерт, проснись! Да проснись же, ну!  
Он вскочил на постели, дрожа и захлебываясь рыданиями, и не сразу почувствовал, что его голову обнимают маленькие руки. Эрика забралась с ногами на постель, и ее теплая, но очень колючая козья шаль щекотала Рикерту лицо.  
– Ты всегда так ужасно кричишь, – пожаловалась Эрика, раскачиваясь вместе с ним взад-вперед. – Раньше папа даже подумывал запирать тебя на ночь в эльфийской шахте, как Каску... Может быть, там бы эти кошмары тебя не достали...  
Рикерт помотал головой: достали бы, еще как.  
– ...но потом папа сказал, что однажды ты с этим справишься.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Рикерт. Ему было стыдно: расплакался, разорался, как маленький.  
– Да не за что, – Эрика громко зевнула. – Пойду я. А то полночи папа стучит молотом, потому что у него бессонница, полночи ты шумишь. Я уста-а-ала...  
– Иди, сестренка. Смотри осторожней на лестнице...  
– Ага, – Эрика легко спрыгнула с его койки. – Вот тебе новая одежда, на стуле. А то ты ужас какой смешной становишься. Как большой щенок. И руки торчат из рукавов.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся в темноту Рикерт.  
На следующий день он выковал первый "именной" меч.

– Джудо, – шептал Рикерт, вкапывая меч над обрывом. – Тебя звали Джудо, и ты был веселым.  
Он выбрал хорошее место: эта площадка, невидимая с дороги, была достаточно просторной, чтобы на ней поместилось еще с полсотни мечей. Или даже целая сотня.  
Если подойти к самому краю, то становились видны склоны, камни, и бегущие между камней извилистые ручьи, и лежащая внизу долина с одинокой избушкой Годо. Когда Рикерт наклонился и глянул вниз, ветер сорвал с него шапку и унес.  
Рикерт не сомневался, что Джудо бы это место понравилось.  
– Расскажешь мне про него? – попросила Эрика, притоптывающая на месте: заморозки в этом году пришли рано. – Какой он был?  
Рикерт взял у нее из рук связку дров.  
– Расскажу про них про всех.  
У него было много времени, что вспомнить их всех по именам.

За два года "именные" мечи утыкали весь холм.

Часть вторая  
То утро тоже выдалось холодным, прозрачно-пронзительным.  
Годо, в последнее время все дольше и дольше засиживающийся в мастерской по ночам, по утрам кашлял, харкал, ругался и вообще вел себя, как сердитая, разбуженная муха.  
– Совсем ты расклеился, папочка, – заявила за завтраком Эрика. – Но я тебя подлечу!  
Рикерт, который весь день сегодня собирался провести, конопатя щели, уставился на нее с подозрением:  
– Чем это?  
– Узнаешь! – отрезала она.  
Рикерт считал, что Эрика теперь страшно задается. Годо считал, что она растет.  
Выйдя из мастерской, Рикерт увидел и девочку, и Каску: помахивая корзиной, Эрика шла к лесу. Каска, приноровившись к ее шагам, семенила рядом. Рикерт потом вспоминал ее именно так: с отросшими, развевающимися волосами, в длинной белой рубахе и наброшенном на плечи кожушке.  
– Эй! – крикнул Рикерт. – Эй, Эрика! Ты почему ее не пристегнула?  
– Ты сам говорил, что Каска не жи-вот-но-е! – крикнула Эрика в ответ. – Она тоже хочет погулять! Нельзя держать ее только в пещере и на поводке!  
– Вредная поганка!.. – огорченно прошептал Рикерт. Годо, зашедшийся в кашле, выглянул из своего угла:  
– Что там такое, что?  
– Ничего, – буркнул Рикерт. – Эрика за брусникой пошла. Как будто я не догадаюсь.  
Он обнаружил, что питьевое ведро почти опустело, и, прихватив его, пошел к реке.  
Из воды на него глянуло отражение: незнакомый подросток, худой и плечистый, с хмурым тревожным лицом.  
– Да что я как баба сегодня, – рассердился Рикерт. Его грызло скверное предчувствие.  
По небу, тоскливо и сладко курлыкая, пролетели журавли.  
Каска и Эрика не вернулись ни к обеду, ни к послеобеденному отдыху.  
Рикерт мрачно заделывал щели между бревнами, прислушиваясь к тому, как все более нервно кашляет Годо.  
– Я так не могу, – сказал Рикерт наконец. – Я пошел.  
Годо ничего не ответил.

Рикерт направлялся к лесу, ощущая, как с каждым шагом растет смутная тревога. Взойдя на пригорок, на склонах которого так хорошо было собирать горько-сладкую осеннюю ягоду, понял, что не зря нервничал. Эрика сидела на пне и отчаянно ревела, обняв себя за плечи.

– Что значит: "ее нигде нет"?!  
– Я не знаю, как это получилось, – пролепетала Эрика, глядя на Рикерта перепуганными глазищами. – Я собирала ягоды, а Каска все время ходила рядом. Потом я подняла голову, а Каски уже не было...  
– Ты с ума сошла, – ужаснулся Рикерт и тряхнул Эрику, как тряпичную куклу. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что наделала?  
– Я подумала, что она прячется, – Эрика терзала уголок шали. – Я звала, но она не откликалась... Я сбегала к ручейку, потом на пастбище, во все ее любимые места... Рикерт, я уже пол-леса обегала... Я боялась идти домой...  
– Тебе вообще не надо было ее брать, – Рикерт рявкнул так, что где-то в лесной чаще сорвалась с ветвей большая птица. – Каска ни черта не понимает, идет куда глаза глядят. Почему ты такая безответственная?  
– Больно! – крикнула Эрика, и Рикерт, опомнившись, опустил руки.  
– Это за Каску надо бояться, – в отчаянии выпалил он. – Столько всяких опасностей... Люди, звери... Она может завязнуть в болоте, упасть со скалы, наступить на гадюку...  
– Холодно же, – шепнула Эрика. – Гадюк нет...  
– А что она будет есть? А если она замерзнет насмерть? А чудовища, Эрика, чудовища, выползающие из темноты?!  
– Рикерт, – Эрика попыталась прижаться лицом к его кожуху. – Прости меня, пожалуйста...  
– Что мы потом скажем Гатсу? – выпалил Рикерт.  
Эрика отвернулась и ринулась через кусты. Рикерт с опозданием заметил, что подол у ее платья был совсем мокрым, руки – холодными, и вообще, Эрика целый день ничего не ела, не пила...  
Когда он пришел к избушке Годо, рассказать ему о том, что произошло, то увидел, что кузнец уже приготовил фонари, чтобы не заблудиться в темноте, и веревки, чтобы проверить пару расщелин.  
Они искали Каску и в поле, и в горах, до самой глубокой ночи, выкликая ее имя, пока все не охрипли, но не нашли никаких следов.

***

Утром, после короткого, рваного сна, Рикерт принялся собираться.  
Он выбрал удобный клинок с широким лезвием и маленький многозарядный самострел по системе Годо: их было легко прятать под плащом – и выхватить, в случае чего, можно было тоже легко. Сложил в мешок еды на два дня. Настроение было паршивое.  
Не обуваясь, он тихонько поднялся по лестнице, приоткрыв дверь, заглянул в комнатушку Эрики. Она спала, подпихнув под щеку кулачок, и нос у девочки был красным, а веки – припухшими. Рикерт поправил соскользнувшее с ее плеча одеяло и на цыпочках вышел вон.  
– Ты же не знаешь, в какой стороне искать, – сказал Годо, неслышно появляясь на пороге. – Она и раньше иногда убегала, когда мы забывали закрыть решетку. Проголодается – вернется...  
– Она одна никогда не отходила так далеко от шахты, – нехотя сказал Рикерт. – А сейчас это произошло в лесу... Я подумал, она могла выйти на тракт. И если она кого-нибудь встретила...  
– Ее могли увезти. В этом случае ее уже невозможно будет догнать.  
– Я поспрашиваю у людей, которые живут за перевалом, – Рикерт натянул сапог. – Если ее хоть кто-нибудь видел, ее вспомнят. Каску трудно забыть... Я найду ее. Я обещал Гатсу.  
Годо выругался под нос. Рикерт поднял на него глаза: мастер стоял, опершись на край горна, и смотрел в холодные угли.  
– Я все думал, стоит ли тебе знать...  
Рикерт застыл со вторым сапогом в руке.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – Годо снял с полки выкованную Рикертом безделушку – маленького рыцаря, который мог замахиваться мечом и припадать на одно колено, смотря за какую цепочку под подставкой дернешь, – и повертел в руках. – Ты способный. Жаль будет, если ты не вернешься...  
– Я вернусь, – твердо сказал Рикерт, закидывая мешок за спину.  
Он уже почти шагнул за порог, когда в спину ему прозвучали слова:  
– Когда ты появился у нас, Эрика стала счастливее.

***

– Женщина? – мастеровой пожал плечами. Морщинистое лицо его выражало угрюмую тоску. – Одна бродит? Если это твоя сестра, парень, можешь с ней проститься. Наверняка уже изловили черномазые...  
– Черномазые?..  
– Ну да, кушаны, – мужчина пожал плечами, покосился на Рикерта с подозрением. – Ты что, не знаешь? Кушаны разоряют Мидланд. Сжигают деревни, атакуют крепости, мужчин забивают, а женщин сгоняют в свои края. Столица захвачена…  
– Война? – с изумлением повторил Рикерт. – Давно?  
– Давно? – вылупился на него мастеровой. – Да ты из какой дыры выполз?  
– Но кто-то же оказывает им отпор? – торопливо перевел Рикерт разговор. – Какая армия сейчас самая сильная?  
– Сынок, по мне все армии одинаковы, – буркнул мужчина. – Все грабят, насилуют, убивают. Топчут поля и сжигают амбары... Герои бывают лишь в сказках...  
"Я два года ковал мечи и играл в семью с Эрикой и Годо, – подумал Рикерт, торопливо прощаясь. – А за это время мир перевернулся кувырком. Король умер... Принцесса в плену... Никто не помнит о Ястребах".  
Никаких новостей о Гатсе.  
Рикерту все время казалось, что он вот-вот догонит Каску, но каждый раз он промахивался, опаздывал, на шаг или на два. Странную женщину в белой рубахе, молодую, смуглокожую, с рассеянным взглядом, видели многие: кто-то швырнул ей кусок хлеба, кто-то нашел ее утром в своем сарае на сене, кто-то запомнил, как она дурачилась с детьми... Но скоро Рикерт понял, что люди путаются. Война приближалась, и спятивших побродяжек, одиноких и обиженных солдатами, становилось все больше.  
Повсюду Рикерт видел следы войны, и не только ее. В Альбионе тревожно и мрачно звонили колокола – и оттуда рекой текли беженцы, вспугнутые чумой. На юге набирала силу новая секта, говорят, ночи там не проходило без кровавых жертвоприношений. Бродячие проповедники голосили на всех углах, предрекая конец света. Не раз и не два мимо Рикерта проезжали рыцари Святых Железных Цепей, ведя колдуна или ведьму. Дороги "расцвели" колесованными.  
Бесконечной чередой шли солдаты.  
Он дошел до переправы через великую реку Капий, за которой начинались захваченные кушанами земли. Постоял, глядя на наброшенное на придорожный столб полотнище и вышитое на нем изображение черного ворона с красным глазом во лбу. Под столбом лежал труп, по нему прыгали настоящие вороны. Земля вокруг была усыпана ломаными стрелами. Ощущение поля боя было таким привычным, что руки сами тянулись к мечу.  
Он совершенно не был уверен, что идет верным путем. Напротив, Рикерту все сильнее казалось, что он окончательно потерял следы Каски.  
В каком-то завшивленном, чудом уцелевшем при нашествии городке, куда Рикерта подвез крестьянин в благодарность за помощь с подковой, он посидел близ ворот, послушал разговоры солдат и подумал, что дальше идти незачем.  
Пора было возвращаться.

***

На перевале ветер растрепал волосы, и Рикерт на минутку даже замер: будто бы сам воздух по эту сторону гор отличался от того, которым он дышал прежде. Это было удивительное чувство узнавания – как будто бы он вернулся домой.  
Рикерт шел все быстрее и быстрее. Он уже чувствовал в морозном воздухе запах печного дыма и теплой каши.  
А потом Рикерт услышал далекий тоненький крик и сорвался на бег.  
Он нашел их у водопада, по пронзительному визгу и хохоту. И пока, свернув с тропы, Рикерт прыгал с валуна на валун, ему казалась, что в груди медленно накаляется докрасна железный штырь, а сердце бухает, как молот по наковальне.  
Мужчин было трое: один мочился в стороне, второй повалил Эрику на землю, а третий силился поймать ноги, которыми она изо всех сил сучила. Ноги в полосатых чулках, белые панталоны и нижние юбки с оборками – Рикерт будто ослеп от одного их вида. Когда Эрика угодила башмаком по носу мужчине, сидевшему перед ней, тот взвыл и несколько раз ударил ее в лицо.  
Рикерт, спрыгнувший с последнего валуна, отрубил ему кисть.  
– А? – сказал бродяга, с изумлением глядя на обрубок. – А-а-а-а!  
Рикерт чиркнул его по горлу, и вой оборвался приглушенным хрипом.  
Второй, который коленями прижимал Эрику, уже извивался на земле, получив порцию "гвоздей": Рикерт любил "стреломет", самое, пожалуй, прекрасное изобретение Годо, с которым могли бы справиться и женщина, и ребенок. У третьего обнаружился меч. Пользуясь преимуществом в длине меча и в росте, мужчина загнал Рикерта на скалу. Оттолкнувшись от опоры, Рикерт кубарем бросился ему под ноги. Когда лезвие снизу вверх вошло в мягкий живот, Рикерт провернул клинок, садил глубже и выдернул. Хлынула кровь.  
– Рикерт, – тоненько сказала Эрика, глядя на него огромными глазищами. – Ты страшный.  
На ее скуле стремительно наливался синяк. Она часто облизывалась – кровь текла в рот то ли из носа, то ли из лопнувшей губы. Справа у виска на волосах повис содранный бантик.  
Тогда Рикерт выронил оружие и с размаху сел рядом с ней на землю, сорванно дыша.  
Эрика тут же изо всех сил обняла его за шею.  
– Все хорошо, – дрожащим голосом сказала она ему в ухо. – Они ничего такого не сделали, не успели. Ты только папе про них не говори...  
Рикерт поверх ее головы посмотрел на мертвые тела, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Эрику в лоб.  
– Не получится, – с сожалением сказал он, дотрагиваясь до свежего синяка на ее лице.  
– Ты такой страшный, когда дерешься, – повторила Эрика.  
– Я же говорил тебе, я – наемник.  
Со своего места Рикерту было видно, как со стороны хижины, потрясая тяжелыми клещами в одной руке, а другой держась за сердце, к ним трусит Годо. Ему приходилось часто останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть. Рикерт махнул рукой, призывая его не спешить.  
– Я не нашел Каску, – пробормотал Рикерт, вытирая клинок травой. – И пока искал, чуть было не потерял самое важное...  
Он умолк. Эрика повернулась к нему, неловко натянула разорванную верхнюю юбку на колени.  
– Тебя не было целый месяц. Но ты вернулся, – сказала она и наконец-то расплакалась.  
С севера на долину наползали наполненные снегом тучи.

***

В середине декабря Эрика поймала в лесу эльфа. Когда она ворвалась в кузницу с криком, что вернулся Гатс, Рикерт обрадовался – и испугался. Сложив инструменты, Рикерт напомнил себе, что он взрослый и отважный и вышел навстречу Гатсу, на всякий случай попрощавшись с парой зубов.  
Собирать зубы в котомку не пришлось. Рикерт стал свидетелем удивительнейшего зрелища: Эрика орала на Гатса. Не только орала: маленькие кулачки выстукивали настоящую дробь по груди Гатса, по его железной руке.  
– Рикерт искал Каску целый месяц! Как ты смеешь его в чем-то обвинять! А ты, Гатс, где же ты был эти два года?  
Гатс, огромный, мрачный, с ног до головы одетый в черное и обвешенный железом, покрытый шрамами еще больше, чем запомнилось Рикерту, горой возвышался над девочкой – и молчал.  
Рикерт смотрел на него с изумлением и думал, что, кажется, Гатс чувствует себя виноватым.  
– Прости, – Рикерту наконец удалось вставить пару слов. – Я не мог надолго оставить ее здесь...  
Он взглянул на Эрику, и тогда Гатс угрюмо кивнул и, сев на табурет, погрузился в молчание, до тех пор, пока хриплый голос Годо не возвестил с чердака, что он рад видеть бродягу и бездельника живым.

***

Последние дни с Годо запомнились Рикерту длинными-предлинными и наполненными странной торжественностью. Казалось, все было, как всегда: Годо все так же кашлял и ворчал, грозил Эрике веником и обзывал Рикерта безруким лоботрясом, если ему не нравилась работа, но с того дня, как Годо вновь разогрел меч Гатса в горне, перековал его и закалил в студеной воде, в старом кузнеце появилось какое-то нечеловеческое спокойствие.  
– У нас особое призвание, – однажды сказал он, положив дрожащую ладонь, всю в мозолях от молота, поверх руки Рикерта. Грудь у Годо ходила ходуном, а губы были синими. – Кузнец востребован и в мире, и в войне. Ты будешь добрым кузнецом, Рикерт, и неважно, будешь ли ты ковать ножницы и подковы или сабли и наконечники для копий... Пожалуйста, присмотри за моей девочкой.  
Вечером, когда с темного неба повалили густые хлопья снега, Годо поцеловал Эрику в лоб, одобрительно похмыкал, глядя, как сидит на Рикерте старый камзол, который Эрика для него перешила – Рикерт теперь рос быстро, очень быстро, все штаны моментально становились ему коротки, а куртки жали в плечах, а мастер, по словам Годо, не мог выглядеть как оборванец, – поднялся наверх и лег в постель, чтобы больше не проснуться.

Земля промерзла – Рикерт копал ее весь день, до темноты. Может, поэтому нормального прощания не получилось.  
Когда на тело, завернутое в простыню, упал первый ком, Эрика молча развернулась и пошла прочь.  
Рикерт боялся, что застанет ее в слезах, но когда он вернулся в дом, шатаясь от усталости, то обнаружил, что Эрика моет в тазу закопченную жирную сковороду.  
Губы ее беззвучно шевелились и глаза были красными, но она строго сказала ему, когда он поставил лопату у стены:  
– Иди ешь, ужин под полотенцем.  
Рикерт кивнул, но сил хватило только пожевать кусок хлеба и глотнуть воды. Он почти упал на свою лежанку. Ужасно хотелось спать.  
Засыпая, он слышал, как Эрика поднялась в свою комнату.  
Ночью Рикерт проснулся от смутного беспокойства и некоторое время усиленно пытался понять, что не так.  
Скрипнула половица.  
– Эрика?  
Чертыхнувшись, Рикерт сел и зачиркал огнивом.  
Она сидела на полу рядом с кроватью – ночная рубашка натянута до самых пяток, шаль сбилась, чепец съехал на бок. Глаза были огромные и несчастные.  
– Эрика, ты чего? – как можно ласковей спросил Рикерт. – Зачем ты сидишь там? Ты замерзнешь.  
– Никак не могу уснуть, – виновато пролепетала она. – Дом холодный, пустой. Тихий, как могила. Никто не ворчит, не кашляет, не звякает железом... Мне вдруг показалось, что ты тоже исчез, и я осталась совсем одна... Как будто темнота надвигается на меня со всех сторон, и вот-вот из нее появится что-то...  
– Хочешь, я затоплю печку? – беспомощно спросил Рикерт. – Теплее будет...  
Эрика замотала головой.  
– Не надо, – мужественно сказала она. – Спи. Я посмотрела на тебя немножко, как ты спишь, и теперь не боюсь...  
Голос у нее дрогнул.  
– А ну иди сюда, – не выдержал Рикерт. – Годо бы рассердился, если бы узнал, что ты сразу простудилась.  
Он не успел договорить – Эрика тут же юркнула ему под бок. Завозилась, перетягивая на себя одеяло. Перекинула руку через грудь Рикерта и затихла, как мышка. Чепец совсем свалился с ее головы, и кудряшки рассыпались по подушке, по плечу Рикерта, щекоча ему нос.  
Рикерт лежал, боясь пошевелиться.  
– Свечу задуй, – строго сказала Эрика ему под мышку. – Беречь надо.  
Он приподнялся, задул огонек и улегся обратно. Было действительно тихо, так по-особенному тихо, как бывает только в ночи больших снегопадов. "Будет у Годо теплая белая мантия, как у короля", – подумал он, осторожно подпихивая руку под подушку, чтобы Эрике было удобней лежать.  
Рикерт закрыл глаза и втянул ноздрями запах, идущий от ее волос.  
Эрика вдруг пошевелилась, широко открыла глаза – он разглядел это даже в темноте.  
– Ой, Рикерт, – напряженно сказала она. – Вообще-то это секрет, но... Перед смертью папа зачем-то взял с меня обещание, что ты ляжешь в мою постель не раньше, чем мы поженимся. И вот я подумала... Ну, то есть я хотела спросить... Как ты думаешь, я нарушила слово или нет? Ведь это твоя постель, а не моя...  
Рикерт закашлялся.  
– Конечно, нет, Эрика, – сказал он, справившись с дыханием. – Конечно же, не считается. Спи.  
– Хорошо! – с облегчением выдохнула Эрика и зевнула широко, как котенок.  
Она была теплой и пахла, как свежая булочка. Рикерт подумал, что темнота может сколько угодно подкрадываться к ним во сне – они никогда больше не останутся с ней один на один.  
Незаметно для себя Рикерт пригрелся и крепко уснул.

***

Погожим днем на самой границе весны и лета с миром что-то случилось: когда Рикерт неторопливо шел к дому с полными ведрами воды, он вдруг ощутил, как мир вокруг него "мигнул". Через луг, через горы и лес будто бы прошла прозрачная теплая волна, ударила в грудь, на минутку заставив задохнуться, и покатилась дальше. Рикерт услышал, как жалобно звякнула в доме разбившаяся миска, и на порог выскочила Эрика. На ней была блузка с кружевами и зеленая юбка колоколом. Рикерт некстати подумал, какая же Эрика все-таки миленькая.  
– Я что-то почувствовала, – пробормотала она и осеклась. – Показалось, наверно. Ты ничего странного не заметил?  
Рикерт осторожно поставил рядом с ней ведра, наклонился и поцеловал ее в розовую круглую щеку. Последнее время ему нравилось целовать так Эрику – по поводу и без.  
Эрика засмеялась и вытерла щеку предплечьем.  
– Тебя пора подстричь, – строго сказала она, дернув Рикерта за хвостик отросших волос. – Ты лохматый.  
И вдруг уставилась куда-то позади Рикерта, смешно приоткрыв рот.  
Он обернулся.  
У берега, в высокой речной траве, происходило какое-то копошение и мельтешение. Юркие крохотные твари раздвигали стебли осоки, высовывали розовые носы, забирались друг другу на спинки. Таращились на Рикерта и Эрику, но стоило тем пошевелиться – с писком бросились прочь. Хвосты у них были мышиные – у каждой по несколько штук.  
В запруде за домом что-то по-новому плеснуло, точно там вынырнуло и снова ушло на дно тяжелое, гладкое тело.  
В сарае, волнуясь, блеяли козы.  
– Смотри! – крикнула Эрика.  
Рикерт задрал голову.  
Из-за горы медленно и грозно вылетали огромные силуэты. С каждым мощным взмахом крылья несли их все дальше, через долину, через лес – куда-то к городам. Их становилось все больше, они заполонили все небо. Воздух гудел от взмахов тяжелых крыльев.  
– Драконы? – прошептал Рикерт. – Настоящие драконы? Что происходит?  
Они вошли в дом, и первое, что сделал Рикерт – выгнал веником усатую лупоглазую тварь, шипевшую на них из-за печки.  
– Я не знаю, – пробормотала Эрика. – Но что-то случилось...

Два дня спустя, когда Рикерт рубил березняк, чтобы сделать приставную лестницу, из чащи выползла длинная перламутровая змея и попыталась схватить его за сапог. Рикерт опустил топор ей на голову, и тогда в лесу раздался хруст и треск: приседая на коротких толстых ногах, из кустов выперлось большое уродливое тело, на пяти длинных тонких шеях которого покачивались по нескольку змеиных головок.  
– Твою мать, – только и успел сказать Рикерт, когда они все вместе ринулись на него. Он срубил пару голов, но другие загнали его в расщелину между двумя камнями. Одна подобралась ближе и, выбрав момент, цапнула его за бедро.  
"Мне конец", – подумал Рикерт, охаживая чудовище по чему попало. А потом что-то свистнуло, раз, другой, страшилище выпустило его и попятилось. Рикерт высунулся из своего укрытия и увидел: на краю поляны стояла Эрика, держа на согнутом локте ставший бесполезным "стреломет" с полностью выпущенным зарядом.  
– Дурная! – в отчаянии заорал Рикерт. Змеемордая погань, в раздражении кусающая себя за бок, куда пришелся заряд стрел, развернулась и неровными прыжками двинулась к Эрике.  
– Беги же!  
Эрика выронила стреломет, сунула руку в карман передника, привстала на цыпочки и неловко, как это делают девочки, бросила в сторону чудища крошечный шарик.  
Рикерт почти инстинктивно упал плашмя и уткнулся лицом в траву. И все равно грохнуло так, что уши заложило. Над головой пронеслась волна жара.  
Ошметки плоти чудовища усеяли всю поляну.  
– Ты что вытворяешь? – только и смог простонать Рикерт, зажимая рану на бедре. – Ты где «бомбочки» взяла?  
– В папином ящике, в том, который «под ключ», – тихо сказала Эрика, отрывая полоску от своей нижней юбки.  
– А как ты узнала, что я здесь?..  
– Я видела всадника, – Эрика подняла на него глаза, и он поразился, до чего же она сейчас была бледная. – Огромного, страшного. С лицом черепа. Он появился на краю поля и махнул в эту сторону мечом... Я сразу подумала, что ты в беде.  
– Рыцарь-Череп? Он ничего тебе не говорил? Такого… Странного?  
– Он сказал, что мир изменился. Что эта долина больше не будет убежищем, и чтобы мы были к этому готовы, – Эрика перетянула его ногу и завязала бантик. – Я ничего не поняла.  
– Зато я понял, – вздохнул Рикерт и потрепал ее по голове.

***

Караван полз по предгорьям, подобно подыхающей змее.  
Впереди усталым шагом ехали конники. Доспехи на мужчинах были погнутые, окровавленные, гербы едва удавалось разобрать. Измотанные лошади часто всхрапывали, косили испуганными глазами на подступающие к дороге кусты. За ними медленно тянулись повозки – и глаза людей, сидевших в них, были безднами паники и отчаяния. Рикерт видел женщин, прижимающих к себе детей, видел заплаканных девушек. Мимо прошли угрюмые бабы самого потасканного вида, не то маркитантки, не то проститутки, впряженные в ременную петлю. За собой они волокли небольшую пушку на колесах. В телеге, из которой неслось бормотание раненого, глухо катались ядра.  
Следом, растянувшись по дороге кишкой, брели те, кто телеги не имел – и тоже несли на руках детей, подгоняли немногочисленный скот. В толпе прочих шел безумного вида проповедник в грязной рясе, выкрикивая что-то о последних днях мира. Кто-то в конце концов подставил ему подножку, и он упал. Люди шли мимо, не останавливаясь.  
Когда Рикерт заступил дорогу солдатам и представился, его оборжали, а командир конников потеснил его лошадью с тропы.  
– С ума ты сошел, парень, – сказал кто-то позади, и Рикерт, обернувшись, увидел, что возница поравнявшегося с ним фургона укоризненно и печально качает головой. Он выглядел таким же угрюмым и напуганным, как и все, но в его взгляде Рикерту померещилось что-то знакомое. Что-то, напомнившее ему о Годо. – Соваться к военным в такое паршивое время! Да еще с кем-то с таким хорошеньким! – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Эрики, прячущейся за спиной у Рикерта. – Тебе бы измазаться травяным соком, дочка… Вы здешние?  
– Мы из долины, – Рикерт дернул Эрику за руку: то, что беженец сбавил ход телеги и заговорил, показалось ему добрым знаком.  
– И как там, в долине?  
– Как и везде, наверно, – пробормотал Рикерт, с отвращением вспомнив последние дни и ночи, наполненные беспрерывной борьбой со всевозможными мерзкими тварями, прущими из воды, травы, леса и расщелин. От крупных Рикерт отстреливался, мелких Эрика гоняла головней.  
– Как и везде, – вздохнул старик, и его доброе лицо разбежалось печальными морщинами. – Мир гибнет. Одна тьма кругом, и говорят, нет от нее спасения.  
Рикерт раздраженно дернул плечом. Им с Эрикой пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы оставаться наравне с телегой.  
– Куда же тогда вы едете? – звонко спросила Эрика.  
Старик первый раз за весь разговор улыбнулся.  
– В благословенную Фальконию. Священный город, последний оплот, как говорится, ибо правит там сам Ястреб Света...  
Рикерт вздрогнул. Старик немного проехал вперед и натянул поводья.  
– Тпру, старушка. Давайте, ребята, залезайте. Только на наемников особенно не рассчитывайте, если что. Не верю я этим парням. Кажется мне, они бросят нас при первом же рыке чудовищ...  
Рикерт подсадил Эрику, потом передал ей своей большой сверток и сам забрался следом.  
– Что там у вас? – спросил старик, поглядывая на сверток. – Не подумай, что я хочу отобрать, просто если есть что-то портящееся, так лучше бы сразу съесть...  
– Нет, это не еда, – улыбнулась Эрика, развязывая веревку.  
Увидев, что она достала, старик несколько раз моргнул.  
– Ай да вы, – с уважением сказал он. – Занятное будет путешествие...  
Пристегивая новый, улучшенный "стреломет" к заднему борту фургона, Рикерт думал, что да, скорее всего, это правда: Фалькония там или не Фалькония, а, если верить предсказаниям Рыцаря-Черепа, мир действительно скоро утонет во тьме.  
Но у Рикерта была искорка, согревающая его и не дающая остаться с тьмой один на один.  
– Куда-то я подевала крепеж... – озабоченно сказала Эрика, шаря по дну фургона. Подняла на Рикерта ясные серые глаза. – Рикерт? Ты что так смотришь?  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся он. – Передохни пока, я сам все сделаю.


End file.
